Recurrence
Every ninety years, twelve gods incarnate as humans. They are loved. They are hated. In two years, they are dead. This process has happened for thousands of years and is known as the Recurrence. The interval between Recurrences is known as the saeculum. Known Recurrences First Recurrence Ananke was present at the first cycle. The gods fought the forces of darkness and lost. This roughly took place around 6000 BC.Later Revealed that their was no such force and instead fabricated by Ananke, Ananke and her older sister for some or other reason where both born with supernatural powers and later searched and found 10 others with similar gifts, they researched and studied these abilities with their new friends for years, trying to figure out what exactly these powers were and what they were for with all of them seem to have agreed to research several subjects of their power on their own. Ananke chose to study a method to overcome death,while another discovered that once all 12 of them were dead a new generation of them would be born after, but Ananke older sister had discovered something even more powerful,"Godhood" a shortcut to power that allowed them to obtain immense power, later describing it as a "Song" that they must believe in. with this Ananke found a method to cheat death, by sacrificing four of the "Gods" she can incarnate a younger version of herself and live longer,thus creating a cycle of rebirth,she proposed this method to her sister, who in turn told her to set it of she would need to sacrifice four of them to begin it,thus brushing it off believing that Ananke wouldn't really do it, Which Ananke at first agreed to.Later one of their companion had succumbed to the megalomania of "Godhood" having set himself in fire due to his hedonism, killing him and what seemed to be his followers,with both sister investigating the scene, Ananke's older sister having seen the destruction brought, came to the conclusion that "Godhood" was too dangerous and causes the mind to succumb to it in only two years of using it, and rushed to tell their other companions, However Ananke having already set her mind in her ritual got to them first killing all of them and beheading four for her ritual, her sister being the final survivor and attempted to run away with her grandson to safety.Seeing as how she would be dead either way, Ananke sister instead choose to sacrifice herself to buy time for her grandson to escape,she then proceeded to plan the future recurrences with Ananke before being murdered by her using a ceremonial knife. Ananke then meet up with her new younger self and they began making plans to head out to the great river and plan to manipulate the new generation of Gods to their advantage, with them agreeing that they will continue doing so for as long as "as long as their are fools who believe that being they gifted is being divine". 1200 BC Recurrence Little is know about this Recurrence except that it occurred during the reign of Ramses II, also known as Rameses the Great. Based on this fact, this Reccurence would have occurred during his reign between 1213 and 1279 BC. The only known god to have been incarnated was Set as mentioned by Set during the 1920s Recurrence. 30s Recurrence This Recurrence occurred in ancient Israel during the time of the crucifixion of Jesus,roughly between 30 and 33 AD. During the 1920's Recurrence, Set mentions encountering Jesus in a tavern five days after the Crucifixion and being told of Lucifer's death. Lucifer and Set are the only two Gods mentioned as participating in this cycle. It is not mentioned if Jesus was an incarnation of one of the Gods. 450s Recurrence This Recurrence took place in Ancient Rome, and featured Lucifer as one of its deities. It was the subject of 455 AD. Intervening Recurrences Though nothing is known about these Recurrences, according to the rule of a Recurrence every ninety years, working forwards from the 450s they must have taken place in roughly the 540s, 630s, 720s, 810s, 900s, 990s, 1080s, 1170s, 1260s, 1350s, 1440s and 1530s. However, working backwards from the 1650s, they would have taken place in the 1560s, 1470s, 1380s, 1290s, 1200s, 1110s, 1020s, 930s, 840s, 750s, 660s and 570s. Though this does not quite add up, it does not take into account the length of each individual Recurrence, each of which presumably lasted several years. 1650s Recurrence David Blake claimed that this Recurrence took place in the 1640s, and described it as a "vintage Pantheon". However, mathematically speaking, it could have taken place in the 1650s, depending on the exact dates of the 18th century Recurrence. 1740s Recurrence Nothing is known about the this Recurrence, which probably took place in the late 1730s or early 1740s. 1830s Recurrence The 1830s Recurrence featured the gods as famous Romantics, such as Lord Byron, Mary Shelley and Percy Shelley. It is the subject of 1831.The final members of this Recurrence's Pantheon having gotten themselves killed meddling in "necromancy". 1920s Recurrence The 1920s Recurrence featured the gods as modernist figures. It ended on 31 December 1923.The Pantheon of this Recurrence having perished in the "Bloody retreat" incident. 2010s Recurrence The 2010s Recurrence began in 2013, and will end sometime in 2016. In this Recurrence, the Pantheon were incarnated as pop stars. Category:The Recurrence